Outrageous
by tmntyyh
Summary: Cid certainly was outrageous. Warnings are inside. Very short one-shot.


Title: Outrageous

Summary: Cid certainly was outrageous.

Warnings: Innuendos/puns, swearing, grinding (but not really), sweat, yaoi, alcohol, smoking, bar grammar, horrid spelling, etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The inspiration and title come from Brittany Spears' "Outrageous." ...I know, don't stone me. Very short one-shot.

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes narrowed as he felt a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck. He knew not what had possessed Cloud and Tifa to agree that Costa Del Sol would be a great place to host their reunion party. Granted, he did not have to wear his cloak and leathers onto the beach; Yuffie had gone to great lengths to attempt to rid him of his clothing, as a matter of fact. He had persisted though and avoided her advances just to further his own suffering. As he stood in the sand, watching the festivities in the dark, he glowered miserably. All of his companions had gotten completely wasted and were practically grinding on each other as they "danced," and he was using that term about as loosely as Reno actually was.<p>

The heavy beat thumped through the air and pulsed through the ground, practically vibrating through his own body as the ridiculous sound belted out over the speakers; the sound of the female's voice was practically a guttural croak at points in the song, but he could not help but focus on the words as his eyes focused on one member of the pilot in their group.

While a lot of the men were shirtless, he had to admit that Cid was the most captivating of the men; Barret had more muscles and Cloud was far paler than the Southern hick. His sharp eyes could take in the way the blonde's muscles rippled as he danced to the lurid lyrics, wondering if the man was even listening to the words of the melody. His eyes followed a bead of sweat as it trailed down the spearman's spine, dipping down past the undulating muscles as he danced to the music, a bottle of beer gripped in his hands and a trail of smoke billowing away from his face.

Even in the darkness from behind the pilot he could tell that the man was still smoking. Licking his lips from behind his cowl, the brunette gunner returned his gaze to the bead of sweat as it tricked down the length of the blonde's spine before being absorbed into the fabric of pilot's pants. Gritting his teeth together, the ex-Turk watched as the blonde plucked the lit cigarette from his lips, blowing out smoke before taking a swig of his beer as his hips writhed and swiveled, the movement easily catching Vincent's eyes and distracting him.

Grunting softly the brunette strode from his location on the beach, swiftly moving past a completely plastered Princess of Wutai before turning to face the blonde that was still dancing.

A wide grin lit up the half-drunk pilot's face as he gestured with his beer, "Hey, Val! Finally got ta stick outta yer ass an' come ta join the goddamn party? 'Bout fuckin' time!"

"Trust me," the brunette murmured throatily to the man that he had been observing for the past five hours, "out of the two of us, my ass is not the one that had something inserted into it."

"Yeah, right, Val!" the pilot laughed before clamping his cigarette between his teeth and smacking the brunette roughly on the shoulder. "Ya been sulkin' all fuckin' day long!"

"...Did you know that there is an old saying that you can tell how someone is in bed based upon how they dance?" the ex-Turk countered, quickly changing the topic.

"If that's true than Teef has got ta be happy that she lost Chocobo-Head ta Fire-Crotch," the blonde quipped as he grinned at the brunette.

"...Would you like to see how well I can dance?" the brunette all but purred as he stepped closer to the blonde.

"Ya bet yer pasty ass that I wanna see that shit!" the blonde agreed while running his gloved fingers through his slightly matted and sand-filled hair. "Show me what moves ya got, Val!" Smirking almost viciously, the blonde continued salaciously, "Shake yer moneymaker an' show me what ya got!"

"I plan on it," the ex-Turk rumbled as he grabbed Cid's wrist before pulling his towards the hotel that they all had rented rooms in.

"Hey, Val, ya can dance in front of others, ya shy motherfucker!" the blonde laughed before pausing. "Val? ...Ya are gonna dance, right? Right? Answer me goddamn it!"

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you thought.<p> 


End file.
